rappelzfrancefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Modèle:Compétence/Eclair
} | }| |name = Eclair |icon = |cast = 2s |cool = 30s |durn = 3s |tick = |rnge = |desc = Attack spell that deals Air damage to the target and has a chance to stun. |typeMagic = air |typeAttck = magic |typeBenef = |MPmagn = MP 25 |MPpLvl = MP +13 |MPcard = MP -2 |fx1desc = Dégâts de base |fx1magn = 40 |fx1pLvl = +40 |fx1card = +35 |fx2desc = scaled damage = M.Atk * |fx2magn = 115% |fx2pLvl = +5% |fx2card = +5% |fx3desc = chance of stun |fx3magn = ?% |fx3pLvl = +?% |fx3card = +?% |fx4desc = Augmente la Menace de |fx4magn = 100% |fx4pLvl = +0% |fx4card = +0% | 1lv = 1 | 2lv = 2 | 3lv = 3 | 4lv = 4 | 5lv = 5 | 6lv = 6 | 7lv = 7 | 8lv = 8 | 9lv = 9 |10lv = 10 |11lv = 11 |12lv = 12 |13lv = 13 |14lv = 14 |15lv = 15 |16lv = 16 |17lv = 17 |18lv = 18 |19lv = 19 |20lv = 20 | 1jp = 180 | 2jp = 600 | 3jp = 1240 | 4jp = 2700 | 5jp = 4500 | 6jp = 7850 | 7jp = 10900 | 8jp = 14200 | 9jp = 21600 |10jp = 26800 |11jp = 39000 |12jp = 46200 |13jp = 54000 |14jp = 76100 |15jp = 87400 |16jp = 121000 |17jp = 137000 |18jp = 154000 |19jp = 216000 |20jp = 253000 | 1mp = 25 | 2mp = 38 | 3mp = 51 | 4mp = 64 | 5mp = 77 | 6mp = 90 | 7mp = 103 | 8mp = 116 | 9mp = 129 |10mp = 142 |11mp = 155 |12mp = 168 |13mp = 181 |14mp = 194 |15mp = 207 |16mp = 220 |17mp = 233 |18mp = 246 |19mp = 259 |20mp = 272 | 0fx1 = Dégâts de base | 1fx1 = 40 | 2fx1 = 80 | 3fx1 = 120 | 4fx1 = 160 | 5fx1 = 200 | 6fx1 = 240 | 7fx1 = 280 | 8fx1 = 320 | 9fx1 = 360 |10fx1 = 400 |11fx1 = 440 |12fx1 = 480 |13fx1 = 520 |14fx1 = 560 |15fx1 = 600 |16fx1 = 640 |17fx1 = 680 |18fx1 = 720 |19fx1 = 760 |20fx1 = 800 | 0fx2 = scaled damage = M.Atk * | 1fx2 = 1.15 | 2fx2 = 1.2 | 3fx2 = 1.25 | 4fx2 = 1.3 | 5fx2 = 1.35 | 6fx2 = 1.4 | 7fx2 = 1.45 | 8fx2 = 1.5 | 9fx2 = 1.55 |10fx2 = 1.6 |11fx2 = 1.65 |12fx2 = 1.7 |13fx2 = 1.75 |14fx2 = 1.8 |15fx2 = 1.85 |16fx2 = 1.9 |17fx2 = 1.95 |18fx2 = 2.0 |19fx2 = 2.05 |20fx2 = 2.1 | 0fx3 = chance of stun | 1fx3 = ? |preSkill.Mage = Lightning Bolt Lv1 | 1JLv.Mage = 10 | 2JLv.Mage = 10 | 3JLv.Mage = 10 | 4JLv.Mage = 10 | 5JLv.Mage = 20 | 6JLv.Mage = 20 | 7JLv.Mage = 30 | 8JLv.Mage = 30 | 9JLv.Mage = 40 |10JLv.Mage = 40 |preSkill.MagicienDuChaos = Lightning Bolt Lv11 |11JLv.MagicienDuChaos = 10 |12JLv.MagicienDuChaos = 10 |13JLv.MagicienDuChaos = 10 |14JLv.MagicienDuChaos = 10 |15JLv.MagicienDuChaos = 20 |16JLv.MagicienDuChaos = 20 |17JLv.MagicienDuChaos = 30 |18JLv.MagicienDuChaos = 30 |19JLv.MagicienDuChaos = 40 |20JLv.MagicienDuChaos = 40 }} Category:Skill data records